


Paying for a Hooker

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: A night with a Hooker AUJihyo is curious, so she decided to rent a guy for a night
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Paying for a Hooker

As usual, Kim Jong Kook was drinking alone in the bar when suddenly, a fair lady sat on the empty seat in front of him.

Jong Kook put his glass of ice tea and smiled at the lady who also smiled back.

The lady has gorgeous dark silky hair with an irradiating skin that showed an interesting contrast to his deep red dress. Her skin color is not exceptionally white, but it brings more life and glow to her striking face structure. 

Pretty, Jong Kook thought, and he is a man that hard to please.

"Kim Jong Kook-sshi," the lady said rather than asking. Of course. Jong Kook is well known in the area, especially for those who seek for such service. She needed no more confirmation. A guy wearing all-black attire with outstanding built is definitely Kim Jong Kook himself.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Jong Kook asked. He knew the lady is wealthy enough to pay him fair. She is that luxurious. The only thing unexpected was the awkward lips biting she done when he asked her intention.

Jong Kook raised his eyebrow.

The lady looked mature and sensual. He thought she is at least have experience in this kind of deal.

But when he asked her straightforward, the lady was hesitating to answer.

The lady turned her pretty head to the left and right before licking her lips that painted with bright red lipstick. 

A nervous, innocent gesture that has been awhile for Jong Kook to witness in his dirty life.

Interesting, Jong Kook thought.

The lady finally sat straight on her seat and sighed.

"Are you available for rent tonight?"

Jong Kook couldn't help but smirk. The lady is surprisingly adorable. With her big eyes and the way her mouth hanging open after asking him a question. Her cheeks slowly redden from the embarrassment for asking out a guy. A hooker to be exact.

No customer came to him yet that night, and Jong Kook took on a liking to the little bunny. So of course, he gave a nod.

"Yes, let's go to the room."

The lady wanted to hit the shower so Jong Kook waited for her while undressing himself in the room the bar specifically prepared for his business. Unlike the customer who sometimes purchasing by impulse, Jong Kook, as the goods, have to be always prepared. Especially since some customers refused to wait.

Jong Kook sat on the edge of the bed with only thong on. The customer gets aroused more with little clothing still attached. Of course, he knows. He is a professional after all. 

The bathroom door finally opened, revealing freshly washed lady in a bathrobe. Her eyes widen upon seeing Jong Kook in nothing but the tiny underwear. The man indeed has nice pecs that somehow covered well by the thin tight black tee. The hooker is really worth the money.

Jong Kook greeted her with a gentle, sexy smile. The man obviously knew where the eyes of the lady would land so he purposely shifted his seating position to slightly opening his legs.

Amusingly, the lady played it cool by moving forward her lower lip and gave an approving nod. She was adorable and Jong Kook spontaneously let out a chuckle.

"How do you want me to call you?" Jong Kook asked. Roleplay is a basic thing to demand in this game. 

The lady thought for a moment before answering, "Jihyo, call me Jihyo," she said, "and you have to guide me because it will be my first time.."

Jong Kook raised his eyebrows.

"You're a virgin?"

Jihyo who was busy untying the bathrobe look at him in disbelief, "No, I'm not, I mean doing with this."

She opened her bathrobe to reveal her glamorous body. Milky skin all the way from top to bottom with the right amount of plump meat on appropriate place to call her sexy. 

But Jong Kook eyes were fixed to the thing between her legs.

A strap on with huge dildo.

Jong Kook blinked more than necessary.

"I'm not really sure if I have put it on correctly... hey."

Startled, Jong Kook raised his eyes to met Jihyo's.

She made a 'well?' gesture and Jong Kook quickly sat up to help his customer.

Jihyo smirked, "Is it your first time?"

Jong Kook took a glance toward her smug face while helping to put on the strap.

"No," he said in honesty. There were times woman customers asked for SM play and he had played with this type of toy more than once. But it was unexpected to see the toy on someone look as pure as the woman in front of him, "I just.. didn't expect you would like this kind of play.."

_I thought you were a bunny_

"Not decided yet, but it looks fun already," Jihyo teased the man who looked nervous for the first time ever since they met.

Jong Kook held the dildo and Jihyo moaned. The other end had been inside her and seemed like it is quite big.

"There. This way, you will also feel the impact of the thrust," Jong Kook explained after finished adjusting the toy.

It became more comfortable now. The man was not lying. Still, when they walked toward the bed, Jihyo had to take a careful step in order to not feeling it too much.

Jihyo sat down first because Jong Kook had to remove his last shield.

When the hooker slowly took off his thong, Jihyo held her breath a little. Jong Kook is huge. Upon seeing her reaction, Jong Kook got his confidence back.

He slowly crawled on the bed to approach the waiting customer. When their breath hit each other's face, Jong Kook took the initiative to kiss her plump lips.

It was not hard to melt into the warmth of their skin. Jong Kook is gentle, but daring enough that the kiss deepened right away. It was not too much, but not less. Jihyo moaned from satisfaction. Jong Kook tasted so sweet for a man who literally lives in a bar. What drink he had before meeting her? Oh right, a fucking innocent ice tea.

There was a slight touch on her breast. She moaned deliciously to give a permission and the touch became bolder. It felt so good that Jihyo's body starting to melt. A slight pressure on her body made her lie onto the soft bed with Jong Kook on top of him.

"Wait, I'm suppose to be on top."

"Oh..."

Jong Kook pulled back to let Jihyo got up.

"But it doesn't mean I can't touch your breast, right?"

"Yeah, but I also want to play with yours," Jihyo answered nonchalantly, making the man blushed like a teenage girl. 

And then, Jihyo proceeded. She put her hand on Jong Kook's large and plump chest and the other one on his shoulder. The meat felt stiff and harder compared to hers, but it definitely a handful. Jihyo grazed the nipple with her long manicured nails before pinching it between her thumb and index finger.

The big body shuddered, and a moan came out from Jong Kook's mouth. It was higher than the tone he used to speak. Jihyo smiled before claiming the sweet mouth.

Just like before, but with role changed, Jong Kook had lied down on his back, with Jihyo sucking his breathe on top. The woman knows how to play with breasts. Of course, she owned one herself. The grip on her slender waist made Jihyo alerted of her surroundings again. Couldn't help if she ended up sucking his mouth all night long. He was just as delicious.

"Want to feel it in your ass?" Jihyo teased. Speaking dirty was exciting. Good thing she watched plenty of AV before purchasing the man.

Jong Kook underneath looked quite messy. He was hard and Jihyo could feel the impatient dick poking her stomach, challenging the phallus toy she had on her groin.

The man nodded, "Please."

The begging was unexpected. Was it include as a service? Nevertheless, it evaporated the remaining innocence in Jihyo.

She knew penetration from the back need throughout preparation. But seemed like the hooker had done that to ease the life of his customer. Still, Jong Kook tested his entrance, opening it with his middle fingers wide to show Jihyo the beginner on where to insert her toy.

It was embarassing to shiver from anticipation. Jong Kook was hesitating at first, but now look at him. Willingly opened up his legs to get invaded by the woman much younger than himself. Good thing Jihyo seemed to like his surrender.

Jihyo's raw body looked astonishing under the warm light of the sex room. She had great, great figure that Jong Kook wished to explore. But he was bought as a receiver tonight. So he would contain his own lust and enjoy whatever Jihyo gave him with her new toy.

Jihyo inspected the throbbing wet entrance and satisfied by how well the man prepared himself. She grabbed her dildo and move it closer to the awaiting hole.

The thick phallus stretched his hole and Jong Kook responded with a moan. It was not a distress sound, rather, an implication that he took it well and ready for more length. so Jihyo pushed deeper, as slowly as possible.

The movement moved the end of the dildo that buried inside her, making Jihyo moaned in unison with the man beneath him. When her hips met Jong Kook's thick ass, she knew she had succeeded on inserting the whole length.

"I move?" Jihyo asked. A real question rather than asking for permission.

Jong Kook had his head thrown back that Jihyo could only see his thick neck and his head nodding impatiently. Jihyo moved.

Every thrust sent a shiver down her body for how intense the dildo hit her inside. Jong Kook as well, had given up on controlling his moans and kept making noises that only one note lower than herself.

In one particular thrust, Jong Kook gasped and his body trembled hard. Jihyo just hit his prostate. Aiming for the same spot, Jihyo concentrated on moving the dildo like it was her own body part. The reward was a much higher moan from Jong Kook who was ready to burst.

Jihyo put both her palms on his boobs and squeeze them hard while giving the final deep thrust before she came. It was also an end for Jong Kook. He came hard into the condom he wore before the play.

"Is it really your first time?" Jong Kook asked between his shallow breath to Jihyo who collapsed beside him, "Yes, why?"

Jong Kook shook his head. The first timer did better than the nuna who had bought him for the same play. Maybe Jihyo just has a good instinct. 

Jong Kook took off the condom, tied it and rolled over to throw it into the bin. Jihyo used that opportunity to hug Jong Kook from behind. He is huge, but Jihyo could circle her arm perfectly to land her itching hand on her favorite handful of chest.

"Thank you for teaching me," she said, kissing the shoulder blade and fondled the manboobs. Jong Kook didn't mind. Her soft breast warmth his back, but the strap on dildo kept poking his butt from behind. It was an extraordinary feeling. But Jong Kook truly didn't hate it.

"So, on whom you'll use the technique?" Jong Kook asked, just to open a conversation.

"My girlfriend, I don't know if she would like it," Jihyo answered. Her breathe sent a shiver to Jong Kook who was still held tightly by the smaller body.

"I.. can guarantee, that she would love it as long as she gives you a chance," Jong Kook replied. He needed to hold his moan when Jihyo pinched his hard nipple. 

Jihyo felt the tremble of the body full of muscles. He was still so sensitive all over. Jihyo licked the brown skin slowly, and there was a delicious gasp coming out from the manly man. She found it adorable.

"Hey, oppa," Jihyo whispered, "should we take a shower?".

Jihyo propped his elbow to whisper better directly on his ear, "and also, I would like to learn how to fuck properly from behind."

There was a pause, but Jihyo already smiled upon reading the mood.

"Let's go."


End file.
